


Lief

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU (alternate universe), Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, OC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulanya semua terasa berat bagi Ulquiorra Schiffer untuk melepas orang-orang terkasih. Namun, setahap demi setahap dia mulai menerimanya. Fic untuk Ryuna Ohime. UlquiHime. IshiHime. AU! Mature. ada oc. Happy RnR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lief

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach dan karakter2nya adalah milik Kubo Tite. Saya cuma pinjam dan tak memperoleh keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun.  
>  **Rating/Genre** : M karena masalah orang dewasa. Angst/Drama/Romance/Family  
>  **Warning** : AU! drama rumah tangga, semua karakter telah tua (Orihime 26, Uryuu 27, Ulquiorra 28), ada OC~ tapi bukan tokoh utama, ada ooc orz  
>  **A/N** : Oke. Memang tiga makhluk ini tidak cocok dengan penghuni fandom yang masih remaja. Saya cuma ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dengan karakter, usia, sekaligus menggabungkan dua pair ini di satu fic tanpa ribut :3 Lalu, fic ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk Ryuna Ohime. Selamat membaca. Semoga terhibur :Db ~~

Hujan deras membasahi Karakura sejak senja tadi. Belum ada tanda akan mereda dari langit kelam. Nampaknya, ia sengaja membawa manusia-manusia terlelap dalam tidur.

Namun, ada seorang pria berjalan tergesa di bawah guyuran hujan dengan payung hijaunya. Dia tak menggubris raungan klakson mobil saat melintasi jalan bergenangan air. Dia terus melaju dengan sepatu dan celana basah sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu gerbang bercat abu-abu.

Ishida. Itu yang tertulis di papan kayu kecil di samping pintu. Pintu gerbang tak terkunci sehingga dia bisa masuk dan menuju pintu depan yang tertutup. Segera saja ia memencet bel dan menunggu pintu itu terbuka dari dalam.

Terdengar teriakan tunggu dari dalam dan langkah kaki yang bergegas menuju pintu.

"Selamat datang! Tumben pulang ce-" sambutan perempuan itu terhenti setelah melihat wajah di balik pintu yang baru saja ia buka.

"Ulquiorra?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan mata membulat karena terkejut, "untuk apa datang kemari?"

Pria yang terguyur hujan menjawab singkat, "Untuk menjenguk anakku. Tak inginkah kau mempersilakanku masuk?"

Perempuan berambut jingga dan dikuncir rapi itu memandangnya ragu, lalu sesaat melihat keluar sebelum mengatakan, "Ma—masuk. Di luar hujan deras."

Wanita itu memimpinnya menuju ruangan ber-tatami hangat, mempersilakannya duduk, lalu pergi mengambilkan handuk.

Pria berambut hitam pekat itu mengangguk. Dia sendiri di ruangan hangat yang dinding sebelah kirinya berdiri rak dengan banyak foto berbingkai.

Beberapa foto pernikahan wanita berambut jingga tadi dengan pria berambut hitam, berkacamata. Ada foto wisuda yang pernah ia lihat beberapa kali dalam hidupnya. Lalu ada foto bocah laki-laki kecil berambut hitam tertawa lebar dengan memperlihatkan dua gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh. Mata hijaunya mengintip dari kelopak yang segaris.

Rasa nyeri muncul tanpa permisi. Tapi dia sudah menduganya. Sebab, dialah yang memfoto bocah kecil itu meski foto-foto bocah itu beranjak besar bukan hasil jepretan kameranya. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak berada di sini ketika bocah itu semakin besar.

Di kanannya dinding gading polos tanpa ornamen. Jauh di depan dia menghadap, ada pintu geser kaca yang memperlihatkan tempat jemuran yang diguyur hujan. Mainan anak-anak yang basah karena tak sempat dimasukkan.

Wanita itu kembali dengan membawa handuk. Tidak mengajak anak yang ia maksud.

Dulu sekali dia mengenal wanita itu sebagai Inoue Orihime. Seiring perjalanan waktu, sebagai wanita bersuami, ia menggunakan nama keluarga suaminya. Sekarang, namanya menjadi Ishida Orihime. Ada nyeri lain yang timbul karenanya.

.

.

Orihime menatapnya lurus, tanpa berkedip seolah hendak ingin membaca pikiran maupun jiwanya. Sementara ia, seperti kebiasaan lamanya, tanpa senyuman atau mata mendelik, menatap wanita itu balik.

Hujan masih mengguyur lebat di luar.

"Untuk apa sebenarnya kau datang kemari? Kalau kau meminta Ryuuta ikut bersamamu, aku tak akan mengabulkannya. Secara hukum, dia adalah putra kami dan hak asuhnya ada pada kami."

Dia harusnya sudah menduga reaksi seperti ini. Kebekuan di kalimat Orihime, keengganannya untuk memanggil seperti dulu, dan putranya adalah putra mereka sekarang.

Reaksi wanita itu adalah reaksi wajar. Dengan masa lalu yang telah mereka buat, itu adalah wajar. Diapun seharusnya tak merasa sakit ketika kedua iris coklat itu tak lagi hangat, kini menjaga jarak, penuh perhitungan. Berbeda sama sekali dengan dulu.

Harusnya dia bisa menerimanya. Tapi ada bagian dari nyawanya yang entah bagaimana serasa disayat-sayat pedang kasat mata. Sesaat dia mengerjap, berharap logika bisa memegang kendali diri yang setahap demi setahap telah dikuasai pilu.

"Aku tahu itu," ucapnya datar. Sesingkat itu tanpa membawa emosi yang telah menjalar di nadi. Sediam itu hingga hanya sanggup memandang dinding sewarna gading di belakang Orihime.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang... Ulquiorra-san?"

Ah. Akhirnya dia mendengarnya. Dia sudah mengira walau dalam diri belum siap menerima. Ulquiorra-san, bukan Ulquiorra-kun layaknya dulu.

"Apa kau ingin aku kembali?"

Itu hanyalah kalimat imajiner dalam benaknya.

Tidak. Wanita bersuami itu tak akan mengatakan kalimat semacam itu. Dia cukup tahu seperti apa wanita di hadapannya, cukup tahu tentang jalan berpikirnya sehingga tahu kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya.

"Jika kau ingin menemui Ryuuta, dia sudah tidur karena kelelahan bermain sepak bola. Dia striker andalan. Jadi dia banyak bergerak ke sana kemari di lapangan sampai-sampai banyak pemain lawan yang berusaha menjatuhkannya." Hening sejenak sebelum Orihime melanjutkan, "Tunggulah Uryuu-kun pulang supaya dirimu bisa menemui Ryuuta."

Tetapi, ada kalanya dia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Orihime. Tak terprediksi atau berada di luar dugaan. Sama seperti saat dia diijinkan masuk ke rumah ini tanpa makian, dipersilakan duduk di sini tanpa umpatan, lalu dianjurkan menunggu untuk bisa melihat putranya meski sebentar.

Dia tidak selalu mengerti tapi selalu berusaha untuk memahami. Ada yang berubah pada diri wanita yang sangat ia kenal dulu.

Kebisuan yang melanda membawa serta kenangan-kenangan lama. Rintik hujan yang mereda seolah-olah mengajak mereka untuk menghitung berapa banyak luka, tawa, duka dan suka yang dulu pernah ada. Luka-luka lama. Penyesalan-penyesalan yang mengerak dalam batin sehingga membuat mereka menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Jerman. Urusan di Jepang juga sudah terselesaikan. Kupikir inilah saatnya untuk melihat anak yang dibesarkan tanpa aku berada di dekatnya," ucapnya seketika.

"Tanpa aku berada di dekatnya?" potong Orihime cepat. "Apa maksud kata-katamu, Ulquiorra-san? Kalimat itu terdengar seperti kami mengambilnya darimu. Bukankah dirimu yang meninggalkannya? Bukankah kau yang memilih meninggalkan kami?"

Mata Orihime membelalak, menatap tak percaya padanya. Seakan baru saja mendengar ucapan paling tak masuk akal dari pria yang kini termenung itu.

Tak ada yang tak masuk akal dari ucapan Ulquiorra. Benar, anak itu tumbuh tanpa ayahnya. Benar, dia tidak berada di dekat anak itu saat membutuhkan keberadaan seorang ayah dalam perkembangannya sebagai bocah laki-laki.

"Ya. Itu benar," jawabnya pelan. Karena memang dialah yang meninggalkan. Dialah yang memilih pergi dan menuruti kata hati, berkelana mewujudkan mimpi dan meninggalkan orang-orang terkasih. Dia tak mengerti rasa sakit pada orang-orang yang ia tinggalkan.

Naif. Atau lebih mungkin dia egois.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali."

Untunglah pertengkaran tak kembali terjadi. Bayang-bayang tentang tangis, amarah, kekecewaan wanita itu kadang masih hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Seperti memburu dan menyuruhnya untuk berlutut. Namun, dia terlalu angkuh. Dia tepis rasa bersalah itu berkali-kali dengan dalih-dalih yang mengatakan dia benar.

Tapi dia bukanlah dewa. Dia tak selalu benar. Diapun sudah belajar, pertahanan-pertahanan pada egonya hanya merapuhkan dirinya sendiri, menggerogoti seperti penyakit yang diam-diam menghabisi tulang, lalu organ, lalu membawa pergi nyawa tanpa kembali pulang.

Dia tahu merelakan adalah pilihan lanjutan dari menerima kenyataan dia pernah melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan. Hanya, dia masih berusaha menjalankannya.

Dia berusaha melihat ke dalam iris cokelat cerah itu. Sudah tidak lagi terbelalak. Napas tak lagi menderu.

Orihime hendak berbicara ketika ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Sesaat kemudian suara Ishida Uryuu terdengar.

Tuan rumah, sekaligus suami dari Ishida Orihime telah pulang. Dokter muda pemilik rumah sakit ternama di Karakura. Pria yang berbesar hati mau mempersunting Orihime yang saat itu telah menjadi janda di usia teramat muda.

Pria itu kini suami dari wanita yang dulu pernah ia nikahi dan ayah bagi putra yang tak pernah ia besarkan. Baginya, Ishida adalah paradoks berjalan yang akan membayangi dan selalu menertawai.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer? Lama tidak bertemu. Ada perlu apa Anda datang kemari?" pria berkacamata itu mencoba beramah-tamah meski bahunya terlihat menegang dan gerakannya kaku.

Dia menjawab dia ingin menemui Ryuuta untuk terakhir kali sebelum kembali ke Jerman. Dia juga berkata tidak yakin akan kembali ke Jepang karena nampaknya perang akan segera dideklarasikan oleh negara-negara dari jauh. Dia hanya ingin melihat putranya untuk terakhir kali meski secara hukum dia tak lagi memiliki hak untuk itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup dia bersujud kepada orang lain.

Uryuu terdiam. Kedua tangan masih ada di pangkuan. Sedangkan Orihime menundukkan wajah. Tak terlihat apakah ia sedih ataukah marah.

"Baiklah. Ikutlah kami ke kamarnya," kata Uryuu setelah nampaknya berpikir keras dalam diam. Dia lalu bertanya pada istrinya, "Apakah dia sudah tidur, Hime?"

Istrinya segera menjawab, "Sudah sejak tadi sore. Dia kecapekan bermain bola seperti biasa. Jadi sebaiknya kita tidak membangunkannya."

Bahkan di saat terakhir pun dia hanya bisa melihat putranya dalam tidur. Seperti inikah balasan untuk perbuatannya?

Dia bergantian menatap Ishida dan Orihime. Yang satu menutup mata sementara yang lain sudah beranjak dari duduk dan menuju lantai atas.

Ishida mengangguk. Tanda telah memberi ijin untuk menemui dan jantung di rongga dadanya berdetak lebih kencang karenanya.

Ulquiorra menaiki satu per satu anak tangga dan rasanya setiap makin ke atas darahnya dipompa makin cepat.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Orihime menepi dan masih memberikan wajah tertunduk. Sedangkan di dalam, disinari cahaya lampu temaram, seorang bocah laki-laki tertidur pulas.

Ulquiorra mendekat pada tubuh mungil yang terlelap itu. Ia belai rambut hitam lurus yang ia kenali sebagai rambut hitamnya. Wajah bulat manis yang serupa dengan wajah Orihime. Dan mata di balik kelopak itu, tak satupun yang bisa menyangkal, itu adalah hijau yang sama seperti warna hijau miliknya.

Ia sapa kulit hangat bocah itu dengan jemarinya yang pucat dan ramping. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, Ryuuta memiliki wajah dan warna kulit ibunya sehingga tak perlu mengalami hinaan "Muka vampir!" seperti yang ia alami waktu kanak-kanak.

Dia gendong lalu ia kecup dahi putra tunggalnya itu dalam diam, menumpahkan semua rasa yang berkecamuk di dada. Tentang kesalahannya untuk meninggalkan. Tentang masa lalu dan masa depan anak ini yang akan dia lewatkan. Tentang statusnya sebagai putra Ishida secara hukum meski secara biologis dia adalah penerusnya. Lalu tentang keluarga yang ia retakkan dengan kedua tangannya.

Dia biarkan air mata mengaliri pipinya.

Walau semuanya menjadi gelap, dia bersyukur bisa menemui buah hatinya untuk terakhir kali. Bersyukur karena anak inilah yang membuat mimpinya menjadi teguh dan kokoh. Tak jadi soal dia telah berpisah dengan istrinya. Tak jadi soal rumah tangganya karam. Tak jadi soal pula meski akhirnya anak ini menganggapnya sebagai orang lain dan memanggil ayah pada orang lain.

Tak masalah. Asal buah hatinya ini menjadi bahagia. Ia merelakan semuanya.

Ia kembalikan bocah itu ke ranjang. Ia perhatikan betul wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Sebab, mungkin dia tidak akan menjumpainya lagi.

Dia memandang pada Orihime yang memperhatikan mereka dari samping pintu. Ia berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengeluarkan bungkusan dari dalam tas.

"Ini kado untuk ulang tahunnya minggu depan. Tolong berikan yang berwarna krem. Sedangkan yang berwarna hijau terang, berikan saat dia sepuluh tahun. Keduanya adalah novel yang kubuat hanya untuknya. Jika dia tak suka, tolong jangan dibuang. Simpan saja," katanya sambil memberikan dua bungkusan pada Orihime.

Mereka berdua menuju ruang bawah. Ishida sudah menunggu sambil menaruh teh di meja.

Orihime kemudian duduk di samping suaminya yang mulai mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Dia baru saja menyadari Ishida banyak omong. Padahal ketika mereka masih di Karakura High, mereka mendapat julukan sebagai Duo Pangeran Es. Dan kedua pangeran itu akhirnya sama-sama menikahi Putri Vega, julukan Orihime dulu. Ishida tiba-tiba saja menanyakan kapan dia akan menikah. Dia menjawab, "tidak terpikirkan," setelah memberikan senyuman asimetris.

Dia melirik jam di salah satu dinding. Jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh. Sebentar lagi kereta terakhir menuju Haneda akan berangkat, itu yang dia katakan pada suami-istri Ishida. Dia memohon pamit dan mengucap selamat tinggal pada keduanya.

Dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menatap Orihime lebih lama daripada Ishida dan tiba-tiba mengucap, "Maaf." Dia hanya menduga mungkin itu reaksi spontan karena kenangan masa lalu.

Dia mengucap selamat tinggal untuk terakhir kali sebelum melewati jalanan yang basah karena sisa hujan. Dia tidak melihat pintu keluarga Ishida tertutup dan di baliknya Ishida Orihime menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan suaminya. Dia tak melihat ke belakang sampai merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya.

Bukan mengawasi tapi hanya menatap dari jauh. Di kamar lantai dua rumah keluarga Ishida, anggota termudanya bangun dan menatapnya lama.

Ryuuta Schiffer, sekarang Ishida Ryuuta, menatapnya dengan pupil hijaunya. Bocah itu hanya memandang heran. Sebab, pria yang ia lihat tiba-tiba tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Dia tak mengerti mengapa tapi dia balas lambaian itu dan senyum pria bermantel coklat itu menjadi semakin lebar.

Lambaian dari anak itu membuat rasa hangat muncul di diri. Ulquiorra Schiffer akhirnya tersenyum lebar setelah bertahun-tahun. Ia bisa melihat putranya meski dari jauh. Ia tahu ia tak bisa berlama-lama karena ada kehidupan lain yang harus ia lanjutkan.

"Selamat tinggal! Semoga berbahagia!" serunya terakhir kali sebelum mengejar kereta hari itu.

.

.

.

**LIEF.**

**Selesai.**

.

.

A/N: kengawuran saya dan kesotoyan saya adalah maksimal #dor Maaf ceritanya agak gaje begini orz Kalau ternyata ga membuat sedih, ya wajar saja, saya amatir di bidang mengaduk2 perasaan #tabok Saya berusaha mereka masih in character meski settingnya AU. Tapi sepertinya ada yang ooc orz

Jika ada uneg-uneg atau komplain, silakan layangkan saja ke kolom review. Ucapan selamat juga boleh #apanya Saya berteriak lagi: Tadaima, beloved home fandom FBI! XD

Lief = bahasa Inggris kuno utk beloved, seingat saya. Artinya juga sama di bahasa Belanda, setahu saya.


End file.
